characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Angela
'Powers and Abilities' 'Doa Doa no Mi' ...Cause she can jump out of doors at super duper speed 'PSI' 'Rise' Celerity: 'Celerity is an ability that enables Angela to seemingly shroud e very aspect of her physiology in a unique field of psionic potency that manifests in the form of and mimics a pseudo-tachyonic energy field that seemingly is propagated from her body. Due to her body being physical in nature, Angela is only capable of achieving extreme speeds of sub-luminal to relativistic proportions in comparison to the constantly faster than light speeds of her particulate patrons. However, as a result; Angela's Burst is notably incredibly potent, completetely affecting her body on virtually every level and honing it entirely for speed. Angela has demonstrated the abiltiy to move at incredibly vast levels of speed; handily accelerating to points where she can casually run across liquid and vertical substances alike as well as effortlessly dodge lightning and cross the sound barrier. ' Angela has demonstrated to move at such incredible speeds that to those unprepared she becomes invisible to others within their relative time frame as time slows to a crawl for her; allowing her to effortlessly seemngly do multiple things at once; operating at such a highly accelerated pace that traditional humans appear to move boringly slow in comparison to her. Through this speed as well, Anegla has demonstrated the ability to seemingly generate incredible momentum from small exertions; allowing her to seemingly jump incredible distances when given sufficient speed, simulate superhuman striking strength and seemingly lift heavy objects while running at a sufficiently high speed as the vector component of her own running force acts as an opposite reactive force to the weight of the object. As a result, Angela can generate such high amounts of force, making the weight and hardness of other objects and people effectively irrelevant while she moves at super speed. A simple tap on the cheek at superhuman speed is enough for Angela to send a fully grown man, flying. *'Celerity: Vessel: Celerity has affected Angela's body in a variety of unique ways. For example, it allows her to drastically accelerate her mental faculties; easily enabling her to think on the fly and perceive events that occur in the most minute time intervals. Saskia's healing factor is also similarly enhanced; accelerated to the same extent. Angela has a dramatically accelerated metabolism even for being only half-Machias thanks to Velocity; allowing her to seemingly heal and regenerate from grevious wounds at a rate dramatically outstripping anything a mere conventional human being could dream of achieving; as well as ages dramatically slower. Her body processes contaminants, toxins, and diseases at an accelerated resistance; effectively granting her a resistance to that, though this metabolism does grant her a ravenous appetite. She produces dramatically less lactic acid and toxins than others; only noticeable due to the sheer amount of running she actualy does. *'Celerity: Technique:' Applications of her speed she discovers. **'Technique: Phasing: '''By moving sufficiently quickly she can transverse an extra-gravitational parallel dimension along with the previous superposition of the particles constituting her body; effectively allowing her to phase through physical matter unless touched by Haki and stuff. This is also reflexive, meaning that she can still be easily caught off guard. Has demonstrated the abilty to vibrate so fast light dun hit her so she's invisible. **'Technique: Hyperkinesia:' Hyperkinesia is a unique ability of Velocity developed by Angela that allows her to dramatically accelerate anything she comes into contact with by exciting it's molecules with the pseudo-tachyonic energy field she generates; allowing it to move with tremendous kinetic energy and power towards her target; greatly amplifying it's speed, force and sheer destructive potential to awe-inspiring levels; making her skill with projectile weapons such as shuriken, knives and even guns even more explosively dangerous than they otherwise were. **'Technique: Double:' Make semi-physical afterimages from her sheer speed allowing her to effectively create shadow clones but they can only exist for so long and stuff. **'Technique: Nausea:' **'Technique: Ultimatum:' Massive basically Super Move cause its a super punch. **'Technique: Vibration:' Angela can vibrate different body parts on command for various effects. Her control can distort her vocal cords to disguise his voice. Similarly, she can vibrate her cells fast enough to forcibly expel any toxins that do affect her. She can vibrate at varying frequencies and with different levels of force, letting her create small tremors to induce extreme amounts of jolt on any target she touches. Offensively, she can vibrate her limbs, creating a buzz-saw effect to seamlessly grind through a target. **'Technique: Aerokinesis: '''Angela can use her speed to generate air flow as vacuums on various levels. She can suffocate people by creating a vortex around them by running around them. She can spin her arms to create tornadoes to remove air from fire and extinguish it and repel targets away. Alternatively, she can use this skill to propel herself through the air as a pseudo-form of flying. For larger scale feats, she can completely remove the physical force from massive tidal waves by running around it.